


[斯莉]游乐园

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 婚后小日常
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	[斯莉]游乐园

今天天气非常好。

“啦啦啦啦……”莉莉开心地锁上门，带着孩子出门了。

“咦？斯内普夫人？好久没见，你这是生了第三胎了吗？”隔壁八卦太太好奇地看着莉莉怀里那个一脸阴沉的小男孩。

“啊？——是的！快给阿姨打个招呼！”莉莉扬起眉毛，拍了拍怀里的小男孩。

小男孩把脸埋进莉莉的肩膀，给隔壁太太一个后脑勺。

“哦，对不起，他有点怕生。”莉莉笑着说。

“这个性格——像你先生。”群众的眼睛是雪亮的。

小男孩从长刘海后面露出一只黑眼睛，怨恨地瞪了隔壁太太一眼。

忽然感到汗毛直竖，隔壁太太打了个冷颤，虽然完全看不到脸，但她肯定地说：“长得也像你先生。”

并不是像，而是那就是他本人。莉莉快要憋不住笑了，她抱着小小的西弗勒斯走出了巷子，感受怀里小肉团的怨气冲天。

这都是哈利干的好事。

虽然所有人都不觉得哈利那没眼色的惹祸精性格像他父亲，但莉莉知道如果西弗勒斯不是有一个很悲催的童年，他其实就是哈利那样。

想想看吧，一个五年级没事发明脚趾增长咒的臭小子，一个永远不知道自己喜欢的女孩对他脸红是什么意思的混球，要是没受虐待，还不就是哈利那样吗？

用蝙蝠血替换掉爸爸收藏的红酒根本不算事儿，用课堂上做出来的缩身药剂替换掉爸爸魔药柜里的吐真剂才是真正的作死。

当然，跟老婆说情话必须使用吐真剂的斯内普教授也算是魔法界独一份了。

所以他就变成了三岁大小。

“至少说明哈利课堂上做的魔药效果还不错？”莉莉安慰这个怒气冲冲的小宝宝。

“他下节课不管做出什么来都只能得T了！”奶声奶气的西弗勒斯挥舞他的小拳头。

顿时觉得心都要融化了，怎么会什么可爱？莉莉立刻在他脸上吧唧了一口，看到三岁的小肉团立刻红了脸。

她认识西弗勒斯的时候他已经九岁了，早过了玉雪可爱的年纪，可以说认识他这么多年，他跟可爱从不沾边。

你看，莉莉骄傲地想，我爱他完全因为我们灵魂互相吸引，而不是因为他长得帅。他小时候一点都不帅，等他长大帅气起来的时候，我早就已经对他的脸失去兴趣了（改对身体有兴趣了）。

“西弗，你真的太可爱了！”莉莉两眼对着三岁的小朋友冒心心，活脱脱一个怪阿姨，“我给你买糖吃！”

“我不要！”西弗勒斯心说我又不是身心都变成三岁，莉莉，拜托你清醒一点！

“游乐园？我们去游乐园！你从来没跟我去游乐园约会过！”莉莉立刻自作主张愉快地决定了！

西弗勒斯张了张嘴，又闭上了。算了，游乐园就游乐园吧，他们的确没有两个人去过游乐园。

十岁的时候莉莉曾经邀请他跟她全家一起去游乐园，想到佩妮的眼神，西弗勒斯立刻拒绝了。后来去到霍格沃茨，他更加抗拒麻瓜的玩意儿，就算暑假莉莉各种暗示，他都不为所动。那时候街角的垃圾桶都比他有情商。

一到游乐园，莉莉立刻给西弗勒斯买了一个猫耳朵头饰，跟上次他们全家出行的时候那个一模一样，不过是儿童款的。

“可爱！”莉莉想不出什么新词儿，夸得西弗勒斯不好意思地眼神乱飘。

适合三岁小孩儿的游乐设施并不多，做过了小火车，莉莉又跟西弗勒斯在海洋球池里扑腾了一会儿，她吃惊地发现西弗勒斯变大了。

“缩身药剂的开始减退了，我看你现在像六岁了。”莉莉惊喜地说，“我们可以玩点别的了。”

六岁就不能让莉莉抱着了，西弗勒斯有点遗憾地拉着莉莉的手排队，怀念他在莉莉怀里的视角。

又玩了几个项目后，莉莉觉得周围看她的目光开始变化了。西弗勒斯这时候看上去十二三岁，个子已经比莉莉高了，拉着她的手站在她身边，很有种畸恋的感觉。

“我觉得周围人看我们的眼神很奇怪。”莉莉悄悄跟西弗勒斯说，“松开我的手。”

“不。”西弗勒斯拒绝。“怎么会？哈利也这么大啊。”

“但哈利看上去就是我生的啊，”莉莉撇嘴，“而且你看上去比哈利成熟多了，的确像个会跟大姐姐恋爱的小狼狗。”

“我就当你在夸我。”西弗勒斯伸手搂住莉莉的腰，“大姐姐还想玩什么啊？”

身高够了就可以玩更有趣的游戏了，从云霄飞车上下来西弗勒斯脸色苍白，莉莉满脸通红，眼光立刻瞟不远处的海盗船。

西弗勒斯咬紧牙关，忍了！

他变成十五六岁样子的时候开始有女孩偷偷回头望。毕竟身量已经长足，兼具成年后的气质，他现在是某些小女孩会喜欢的冷酷少年

莉莉觉得不自在了，她可不愿意那些小姑娘对着自己的丈夫发花痴，但她现在又没办法宣布所有权。

“我们回家吧，嗯——艾琳可能会通过飞路联系我，还有哈利……”莉莉还没说完就被西弗勒斯拉到摩天轮下面排队了。

“最后一个，”他说，“玩完这个就走。”

“你喜欢摩天轮吗？我还不知道呢。”莉莉眨眼，这是西弗勒斯第一个自发要求去玩的项目。

西弗勒斯并不喜欢摩天轮，但他曾经剪了一张摩天轮的照片放在日记里。因为那时候在他心里，莉莉就是摩天轮——近在眼前，无法到达。

他曾经以为永远都会那样了，他可以想念她，却不能触碰她。不过最终他还是到达了，他拥有她，感谢梅林。

当摩天轮到达顶点的时候，西弗勒斯拉过莉莉去吻她。

“西弗，前后车厢里的人都能看到。”莉莉小声说，被永远知道她哪里敏感的手揉搓得一阵酥麻。

“没人会多管闲事的。”西弗勒斯肯定地说，他歪头去啃莉莉的脖子，跟大姐姐约会，这感觉也很刺激。

等他们回到家，两个人都有点激动，袍子衣服一路从门口蜿蜒到卧室门口。在床上，西弗勒斯的身体还是十六七岁的样子，莉莉伸手摸了摸他柔韧的胸肌，手感一流，她感觉应该做个蛋糕送给哈利，就当是儿童节的礼物了。

不过哈利更希望爸妈单独在家的时候不要老锁屋门，他跟艾琳蹲在门口足足一小时，才最终进了门。

妈妈有点气喘吁吁，爸爸——嗯？爸爸看上去好年轻。

“斯内普教授今天返老还童了？”不知死活的哈利还在调侃自家老爸。

“是！”西弗勒斯冷冷地微笑：“哈利，来地下室，我们好好聊聊。”


End file.
